


The Friend of My Enemy

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [34]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Obsession, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: After witnessing a murder, Jensen is thrown into an unfamiliar house with Special Agent Jared Padalecki who has been tasked with helping him remember who the killer was. Unfortunately for Jared though, Jensen isn't exactly what he seems.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Supernatural - J2 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190143
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 J2_ReverseBang.   
Art done by the lovely darklittleheart96, which can be found [here](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/188977303838)  
Beta'd by the wonderful jdl71

Jared groaned as he was pulled from his sleep by the sound of his cell phone vibrating against his night stand. Rolling onto his side, Jared groped for his alarm clock, noticing that it was well after three in the morning. Again, Jared groaned as he picked up the phone and answered the call. “H'llo?” he slurred, pressing his thumb and index finger on his free hand against his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. “Another case?” he asked, rolling his eyes. They'd just gotten off a case less than three hours ago. If Jared didn't get some sleep, he wasn't going to be able to function properly.

But that was the life, he supposed. He'd known when he signed up for the job that sleep wasn't exactly high on the list of priorities. “Yeah, just let me get dressed and I can be there in about thirty minutes.” Sighing, Jared hung up the phone. He knew that if he didn't get out of bed right away, he'd lay down and fall back asleep. The last thing he wanted right now was for Jeffrey Dean Morgan to be on his ass. 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan – JD, as they all called him – was a good boss. He was understanding and loyal to his crew. But he was also a hard boss. He wasn't one to let things slide. And he expected a lot from his team. And Jared looked at him like a father. Growing up, Jared hadn't really had a father. His father had been on the force as well, and he'd been gunned down in a robbery when Jared was just a young child. Honestly, Jared didn't really remember much about him.

So, when Jared had been accepted into the force, JD had taken him under his wing. He'd shown Jared a sense of family, and Jared would forever be grateful for it. And the last thing Jared ever wanted to do was disappoint JD. 

That was probably the only reason he was out of bed right now and getting dressed to go back into the office. He was determined not to be the last person to show up this time. Usually, the last person to show up was the person who was put on the tedious jobs. The last time Jared had shown up late, he had been put on babysitting duty. It wasn't like Jared didn't like kids, it was just that he wasn't good with them. Usually, he said the wrong things, or he just bored them to death until they were free to leave. He'd _hated_ that day.

True to his word, Jared showed up at the station about thirty minutes after he'd hung up the call with Alona. JD and Alona weren't in the briefing room yet, but almost the whole team otherwise was there. Tom and Michael were talking amongst themselves, and Samantha and Genevieve were also gossiping amongst themselves. Taking his seat, Jared smiled at his co-workers. They were like his little family – it was amazing that he'd been here for just over a year and everyone was so close. 

When the door swung open to reveal Jeffrey, he looked upset. He was followed by a scared looking Alona in tote. Already, Jared could tell this case was going to be a doozy. Sighing, he settled into his seat, ready to hear what Jeffrey had to say during the briefing. 

“Everyone please direct your attention to the screen so we can get started,” Jeffrey muttered, taking his seat at the head of the table as he flipped open his folder. “Alona, let's get started.” 

A small frown came to Alona's lips when she was told to get started. She always hated to be the one to go over everything in front of the group. It made her feel...icky. “Okay, last night, this man, Danneel Harris, was found murdered in her two story home. So far, the police don't have much information on the case. But, they do have one thing working for them.” Flipping through to the next screen, Alona continued, “This is Jensen Ross Ackles. He's 22, grew up in Texas before he moved to Los Angeles when he turned 18 to pursue his modeling career. He was inside the house when Danneel was murdered, but according to the police, he is having a mental block caused by trauma. They were hoping someone from our unit could work with him and see what they could bring back.”

Now that Alona was done giving the background, it was time for Jeffrey to speak up once more. “This one hits close to home, guys. Danneel Harris was a police officer herself, and her team is looking to catch the killer as quickly as possible and see to it that she is given the justice she deserves. We'll all head to the station in 30 minutes and start our work. As for Jensen Ackles, he is to be in witness protection, so to speak, until he remembers something useful.”

Scoffing, Tom piped up, “How is he going to remember something useful while he's in witness protection? They don't know how to handle people who have locked away memories due to traumatic events. All they're going to do is hide him away where no one can get to him, and we'll never know what he saw.”

Although Jeffrey knew that Tom had a tendency to be brash and sometimes annoying, he was right in this instance. And Jeffrey had thought about that as well. So, he'd voiced his concerns to the board, and he'd been given access to the witness. “Welling, while you're going about it the wrong way, I do have to agree with you,” he assured his teammate. “That's why I took it to the board, and they agreed to let one of our guys work with him. He'll need 24 hour protection and to be worked with as much as possible to get the information we need.”

Without hesitation, Genevieve raised her hand. “I'll do it,” she offered. “I'm the youngest female on this team, and I think I can get through to him. Plus, I have no problem spending every waking minute with a witness.”

It came as no surprise to Jeffrey that Genevieve wanted this job. He knew that she was good at what she did, but sometimes she let her feelings get in the way. And he wasn't blaming her – they really had no time for a personal life with this job, so she kind of had to create one where she could. “Thank you for the offer, Genevieve,” Jeffrey smiled. “But we've already allowed Jensen to take a look at everyone's files and decide who he thought would be a good match for him. And...he picked you, Padalecki.”

Shocked, Jared couldn't help but gasp when his name was called out. “Me?” he asked, index and middle fingers pressing against his chest. “Why me?” Honestly, Jared wasn't good with babysitting jobs. He would rather be out there in the field, getting things done. He was socially awkward, and he didn't understand why anyone would want to spend any length of time with him. 

A deep frown came to Jeffrey's lips when Jared spoke. “Well, I didn't think to ask him why he picked you,” Jeffrey spat out sarcastically. “All I know is that he wants you to work with him. No exceptions, Padalecki. We need this win. Danneel Harris was one of our own – he deserves to have his killer caught and thrown behind bars. And we're all counting on you to get the job done, Padalecki.”

_No pressure._ Jared couldn't help but feel like he'd upset Jeffrey with his question. “Yes, sir,” he answered with a nod. He was determined to do this. After all, it wasn't like Jensen was a child – he was a grown man. Surely there had to be something he and Jared had in common that they could pass the time with. 

With that, Jeffrey excused the team, reminding them once more that they were leaving in 30 minutes. Jared made sure to grab Jensen's file from Alona on his way out the door. He needed to get a feel for who this man was. After all, they were going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few days. Jared needed all of the help with him that he could get.

On the drive over, Jared had to have read over Jensen's file three or four times, and he was still nervous as all hell. Jensen was into music, and modeling, and cars. Jared wasn't interested in any of that. He was more interested in serial killer documentaries, and sci-fi magazines. And he didn't know the first thing about a car. This was definitely going to be interesting.

As soon as they arrived at the station, Jared was ushered into a separate room from his team, making him feel alone and exposed. Once there, he was given the run down of the operation before he was introduced to Jensen. He had to admit that meeting Jensen was a little terrifying. The man was gorgeous – any idiot could see that. And Jared felt very uncomfortable around people he was attracted to. Unfortunately, there was no denying that he was attracted to his new _project_, for lack of a better term. “Uh...hi,” Jared mumbled, biting into his bottom lip as he extended his right hand. “I'm Jared.”

The first thing Jared realized when he met Jensen was that he didn't look like someone who'd witnessed a murder and was traumatized. He was cool, smooth – almost calm. “I know who you are,” Jensen assured Jared, a wide smile on his lips. “You're even better looking in person. The photo doesn't do you justice.”

At Jensen's compliment, Jared jerked his hand out of Jensen's grasp. “Th-Thanks,” he stuttered, not really sure how else he was supposed to answer. “Um...so did they tell you anything about what's going to happen over the next few days while we search for Danneel's killer?” When Jensen shook his head, Jared nodded. “So, you and I are going to be staying in a remote location where no one can find us. You're not going to have any contact with the outside world just in case people are looking for you. I'll have a satellite phone so my team can keep in contact with me, but other than that, we're going to be cut off. And I'm going to be working with you to try and bring back your memories. Do you understand what you're getting into, Jensen?”

With another sly smirk on his lips, Jensen leaned in and explained, “My friends all call me Jen.” His eyes raked over Jared's prone form, unable to wonder what the other man looked like under those annoying clothes. “And yes, I understand what I'm getting into. You and I are going to take a little trip to some secluded area and we're going to be BFFs for the next few days until your team catches the asshole who did this. And while we're on holiday, you're going to try to help me dig deep into my head to figure out who killed my friend. I got it, Jared. We can go. I wanna get started as soon as possible.”

Jensen had enthusiasm to get the task done, at least. Jared assumed that was a good sign. But still, he couldn't help but think there was something off about Jensen. Maybe it was a self preservation technique? Maybe Jensen thought that if he acted all tough, this whole situation couldn't hurt him? But Jared needed him to feel this – he needed him to feel the hurt and the pain of losing his friend. If he suppressed his feelings, those memories were never going to come out. And that meant they may never catch the person responsible for Danneel's death.

But Jared couldn't think like that. He needed to be positive. After all, positivity was the key to success – or whatever bullshit line Alona was always trying to spew their way before a case. “Okay,” Jared nodded. “Let's get going then. I'll drive.” With that, he and Jensen were off to their remote location, Jared eager to get this process going. 

They didn't really speak on the way to the cabin, both men just enjoying the scenery. Honestly, Jared couldn't get a good feel for Jensen. It scared him a little bit. Usually, he was really good at reading people. But with Jensen, there was just something he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe once they were settled in, he and Jensen could have a chance to talk. Then, hopefully, Jared could get a good feel for him. 

After about two hours, they finally pulled into the large driveway leading to the cabin. Without hesitation, Jensen climbed out of the car and headed to the door. He wasted no time using the key he'd been given to open the door and head inside. Honestly, he was eager to see the new digs he'd be staying in for the duration of this case. And he wanted to check out the layout – he liked to be prepared for anything. 

Jensen hadn't bothered to grab his belongings out of the trunk, so Jared went ahead and did it for him, kicking the door closed behind himself once he'd entered the cabin. He had to admit that he was impressed with how roomy it was. From what he was told, there was a fully stocked kitchen, and the bathrooms were also equipped with everything he and Jensen would need while they were here. Jared also had a contact number for the guy who was responsible for filling supplies if it came down to that. After all, it wasn't like he and Jensen could leave this place if their stock started running low. Basically, they were trapped here with each other. And Jared wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

“I call the room on the second floor,” Jensen stated, taking a seat next to Jared and pulling the other man out of his own thoughts. He could tell that Jared was uncomfortable around him, but he didn't know why. But he was definitely going to explore that topic.

Scooting further away from Jensen, Jared frowned slightly. “Uh, okay, that's fine,” he answered, not bothering to argue. He didn't care where he slept as long as he had a bed to sleep in. “What do you want for dinner? I mean, you've gotta be starving after that drive.”

There was definitely one thing Jensen could think of that he wouldn't mind eating right now. But he wasn't going to bring that up just yet. He figured that it would be beneficial to make Jared feel comfortable before he made his first move. “I don't care,” he answered with a shrug. “I'm assuming we can't order a pizza being in our current situation, so dinner is on you. I can't cook worth shit.”

Honestly, Jared wasn't that great in the kitchen either. But he could hold his own, he supposed. “Alright, well how about you go get washed up, and I'll figure out what we're having for dinner?” Jared suggested. “I'm sure you want to grab a shower after being stuck at the station, and then in the car for so long.”

Again, Jensen couldn't stop his mind from going to how Jared might look out of those clothes. But again, he refrained from making a comment. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, actually,” he assured Jared with a nod. He hoped the water pressure here was decent – there was nothing more disappointing than terrible water pressure. 

Once he was in the shower, Jensen made sure to relieve himself so he didn't keep sporting a stiffy around Jared. Not only was it embarrassing, but he was sure that it would make Jared _very_ uncomfortable if he happened to notice. He bit into his bottom lip to stifle the groan that fell from his lips as his spunk shot out of him, coating the shower wall that he and Jared had to share. Jensen didn't bother to clean it up too well, though – he wanted Jared to know what he'd done in here. 

When he was finished, Jensen dressed in soft sweatpants and a baggy gray T-shirt before he headed back into the kitchen. “Smells good,” he complimented, not missing the way Jared jumped when he spoke. The kid seemed to spook easily – he'd have to get over that. 

Jared hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, so when Jensen came out of the bathroom, he'd jumped. And he hated himself for it. Jared was an agent – a _trained_ agent – he shouldn't be scared like he was. “Thanks,” Jared smiled softly, pulling the crescent rolls he'd made out of the oven. “I hope you like chicken. I mean, I didn't know what you'd want. And I wasn't really feeling something easy like pizza. I figured I'd save that for another night when I wasn't in the mood to cook. Even you can put a pizza in the oven, I'm sure.”

Smirking, Jensen looked for the plates so they could eat. He'd have to familiarize himself with the layout of this place a little better tomorrow. “Don't be so sure,” he teased, finally finding the dishes he was looking for. “I don't think those fancy executives who are holing us up in here would approve if I burned the place down trying to make dinner.”

At Jensen's remark, Jared couldn't help but chuckle. It left him hopeful that as time went on and he was with Jensen, they'd be able to grow closer and be friends. Because if this whole time they were together, Jared felt as awkward as he did now, there was going to be a problem. He may even have to transfer and get someone else in here. Genevieve had been pretty eager to spend time Jensen. Jared really hoped it didn't come to that, though. He didn't want to disappoint JD.

Another wide smile came to Jensen's lips when Jared laughed. His cheeks dented with dimples when he smiled, which Jensen hadn't realized from the photo he'd seen. And this was the first time Jared had smiled with him, so this was news – _good_ news. Jensen was slowly starting to learn new things about Jared, which was nice. He could only imagine what other things he could learn as their time spent together increased. Jensen was really excited for it. 

After dinner, Jensen helped Jared with the dishwasher before they retired to the living room to kill some time before bed. Jared had decided that after today's stressful events, it probably wasn't a good idea for him to try to unlock Jensen's memories. Stress could really lessen the chances of getting into someone's head, and Jared could only imagine how stressful this was for Jensen. Hell, it was stressful for _him_, and he'd done this before. 

So they settled on watching some old movie until they were both too tired to stay awake any longer. Jensen bid Jared goodnight before he headed up to his room, leaving Jared alone to work for a little while in his own room. He didn't get much done since he was so tired, but he managed to at least get a game plan ready for the following day. After checking in with his team, Jared turned his lamp off and got into bed. He needed to sleep if he was going to get anywhere with Jensen tomorrow. After all, a sleep deprived agent was a terrible agent.


	2. Chapter Two

“Just close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice,” Jared instructed, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He and Jensen had been at this now for an hour, and Jensen wasn't giving him anything to go on. Those memories were really buried deep in there. “You're back in that house. It was raining that night. You can hear the rain drops beating off the windows. It was chillier than normal, so Danneel had the air conditioner turned off. She was making coffee for the two of you. What else do you remember, Jensen?”

Jared made it sound so easy. Like he could just close his eyes and everything would come flooding back. That wasn't how this worked. Jensen didn't remember what happened. But he was going to try, he supposed. “Danneel ordered us take out – Chinese. It was her favorite. She told me to come over because she had something important to tell me. She wouldn't just tell me over the phone. I didn't want to go because I had an audition in the morning, but she insisted. So, I went over and we had a couple of drinks. She was making us coffee so we could sober up a little bit before dinner came. There was a knock on the door. I answered it because Danni was in the kitchen.”

It was getting hot in this room. Jensen felt like he was boiling from the inside. But he pushed through – he needed to know what happened just as much as Jared did. “Something...hit me. I didn't see what it was, but it knocked me flat on my ass. I...I remember thinking that it was going to bruise. I was pissed because that was going to interfere with my audition. I heard Danni scream...then that's it. Everything goes black. I can't remember anything after that.”

That's where Jensen always stopped. It was like seeing the person responsible for his friend's death was too much for him. “Dig deeper, Jensen,” Jared pushed. “Those memories are in there. We just have to dig them out. I know it's hard. But we can do this. Danneel deserves justice Jensen, and you might be the only one who can give it to her.”

Now, Jensen was starting to get angry. He needed to blow off some steam. They'd been at this for what seemed like forever, and he couldn't handle it anymore. “You don't think I'm trying?!” Jensen demanded, pushing out of his chair. “I've _been_ trying! My best friend is dead! And I know that if I could just remember what happened that night, I could put the person who did this behind bars! But I can't! And this bullshit that we're doing here isn't working!”

At Jensen's outburst, Jared couldn't help but jump. He'd never seen Jensen act this way before. It honestly kind of scared him. “Jensen, you need to just relax,” Jared explained. “We'll figure this out. It's just going to take some more time.” Sighing, Jared pushed himself from his seat and moved toward Jensen. “How about we take a break, okay? We'll get some food into you, and we can try again.”

With Jared being so close to him, Jensen could reach out and touch the other man if he wanted to. And he did want to. But it had only been a day, and he and Jared weren't even close enough to be considered friends at this point. Jensen knew he needed to bide his time with Jared – he looked like the kind of man who liked to take things slow. “Yeah,” he breathed, almost inaudible. “Yeah, I could eat. Can you make me pancakes? And bacon?”

A soft chuckle escaped Jared at Jensen's request. That was the kind of breakfast Jared used to eat as a child. These days, he was lucky if he could get a bagel shoved down his throat before he had to be at work. “Yeah, I can make that,” he assured the other man. “Give me about fifteen minutes. You want coffee, too?” Another smile came to Jared's lips when Jensen gave him a wide smile and an exaggerated _'yes, please.'_ He had to admit that Jensen was adorable when he wanted to be. Of course, he wasn't going to admit that out loud, but in his head, he could admit that.

After breakfast, Jared knew two more things about Jensen. One, he could really pack in the food for such a fit person, and two, he drank his coffee black with one heaping teaspoon of sugar. He was going to keep that piece of information stored away for later, that was for sure. 

Once he was sure Jensen was done shoveling food into his mouth, Jared packed up the leftover pancakes and bacon before he loaded everything into the dishwasher. Satisfied that the kitchen was clean again, Jared headed back into the living room and took a seat on the chair across from Jensen's place on the couch. “So...do you want to try again?” Jared asked, biting into his bottom lip as he waited for Jensen's answer.

Although the last thing Jensen wanted to do was take a trip down memory lane again, he knew that's what Jared wanted to do. Hell, that's what they were here for – Jensen needed to uncover those memories. “Okay,” Jensen answered, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. “Let's do this.”

**~~**

This job was taking longer than Jared had anticipated. He was only supposed to be here for a few days. Jensen was supposed to unlock those memories and help them catch a killer. But Jensen was fighting him. It had been almost two weeks since the murder, and they were no closer to solving it today than they had been when they first learned about it. 

Every time Jared thought he was making progress with Jensen, the other man just shut him out. Jared was starting to wonder if Jensen actually wanted to go back to his old life. Why else would he not try to get those memories out? Jared couldn't think of a good reason. “Jensen,” Jared sighed, hands running through his shaggy chestnut hair. “You have to dig deeper. I know you don't want to remember that night. No one in your position would. But you have to.”

“I don't know what you want from me, Jared!” Jensen snapped, shoving out of his chair. “I'm trying to remember. My brain doesn't want to fucking cooperate! Would yours?!” Eyes locked on Jared, Jensen demanded, “Put yourself in my shoes. You watched your best friend get killed! And if you remember it, you're a damn target for whoever took her out, too! Would you want to remember that?!”

Shock was clear on Jared's face when Jensen spoke. “Jensen, are you...afraid that something is going to happen to you if you remember?” Jared asked, shaking his head. “Jensen, I'd never let anything happen to you. That's why you're here. With me. I can protect you if someone comes looking. It's my job.”

Scoffing, Jensen shook his head. “Yeah, that's all I am to you, Jared – a _job_. And once you get the information you want, you're going to catch the guy and ship me back to my apartment. Do you honestly think I'll be safe once they catch him? Is that how all of these stories end, Jared? I've watched enough television to know that's not true.”

Now, Jared was starting to see what the problem was. “Jensen, that's not true,” he assured the other man. “Yeah, sometimes we have to put people into witness protection for longer than we anticipated, but we protect the people who help us. It's very rare that someone ever gets hurt after helping us. You watching television doesn't mean anything. They blow things out of proportion on television. Everyone knows that.”

Slowly, Jared reached for Jensen, coaxing the other man to look at him. “Look at me, Jensen. I promise that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're not just a job to me – you're my friend. Even if I have to stay with you twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, I'll make sure you're safe. Okay?”

It was late, and Jensen was done with Jared's little game for the night. “Yeah, if you say so,” Jensen muttered, turning his back on Jared. “I'm going to bed. We can try again tomorrow.” Without giving Jared a chance to argue, Jensen jogged up the stairs and headed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jared sighed as he flopped back into his chair. Jensen wasn't making any progress with him. Maybe it was time to call in reinforcements. Maybe someone else could get through to Jensen better than Jared could. It was worth a shot, at least. Honestly, Jared didn't think he was the right man for this job – he hadn't since the beginning. But Jensen chose him for some reason. And now, Jensen couldn't trust him. It made Jared feel like a failure.

Again, Jared sighed, pulling his satellite phone from his pocket. He needed to check in with the team. He hadn't realized how late it was. No wonder Jensen was on edge – they'd been at this for almost three hours. Jared needed to get to bed if he wanted to be useful tomorrow. Quickly, he dialed Alona's number, checking in briefly before he ended the call. He wasn't in the mood to talk. It made him feel kind of bad because he knew Alona was always bubbly and she always wanted to talk and joke with him, but Jared just didn't have the energy right now. 

Almost as soon as he hung up the phone, Jared headed into his room. The events of the last two weeks were really wearing on him. He was constantly tired. He missed his friends – he missed being able to come and go as he pleased. He wasn't meant for this kind of work. Being holed up in a cabin with someone he barely knew wasn't the job he'd signed up for. But it was the job he had been given, so he couldn't even say anything without feeling like a failure. 

As he climbed into his bed, Jared could only hope that tomorrow would be better. Maybe Jensen would finally have a break through and they'd actually get somewhere in this case. Just as he pulled off his T-shirt and climbed into the bed, he heard a noise coming from Jensen's room above his. “Jensen?” Jared muttered, eyes ticking to the ceiling. Again, a noise came from above him. Whatever was happening, Jared knew that he had to check it out.

_Jensen threw his head back in laughter as Danneel told him about her most recent blind date. If there was one thing he could count on when it came to Danneel, it was humor with her romantic life. She really had terrible luck. “So...you were basically catfished?” Jensen laughed, head thrown back once more as Danneel shoved his shoulder playfully._

_“You better be careful, Jen,” Danneel warned, making a playful fist. “I wouldn't want to have to give you a black eye before your precious audition tomorrow.” One glance at the clock told her that it had been almost ten minutes since they'd ordered food. “Do you want some coffee before dinner? Food should be here in about five or ten minutes.”_

_Without hesitation, Jensen nodded. “Is there ever a time that I _don't_ want coffee?” he teased, smiling at his friend. They made their way to the kitchen, and Jensen watched as his friend got the coffee on. He was pretty useless in the kitchen, but at least he knew how to make coffee. Compliments of his _Keurig_. _

_There was a knock on the door, causing both Jensen and Danneel to turn their attentions to the door. “I'll get it,” Jensen offered, quickly jogging through the living room and toward the front door. He opened the door, and his entire world went black._

_After a few moments, his vision slowly started to return to normal. There was someone else in the house. He could hear Danneel in the kitchen screaming. It sounded like there was a struggle. “Danni!” Jensen called out, slowly pushing himself to his feet. It was like his body didn't want to move. It was fighting him at every turn. “Danneel!” he called out again._

_Finally, he was up on his feet. Using the wall as something solid, Jensen slowly headed toward the kitchen. When he got there, he felt like he was going to puke. Danneel was laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and her killer was standing over her with a knife in his hands. Slowly, he turned to face Jensen, a smug smile on his lips, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle._

Sweat was pouring off his body as he jerked awake, hands reaching out and connecting with the solid figure in front of him. “Jensen!” a voice called out to him, strong hands gripping his biceps, keeping him grounded. _Jared – it was Jared_. Jensen could tell by his voice. He sounded scared. 

Jared's eyes searched Jensen's features, scared, hazel orbs taking every inch of Jensen in to make sure he was okay. “Are you alright?” Jared asked. “Were you having a nightmare? You were screaming in your sleep.”

Everything started slowly coming back to him. Over the last few nights, Jensen's nightmares had been more and more vivid. And tonight, he'd seen the killer. But he didn't want to talk. Right now, he was scared, and he was hyper aware of the fact that Jared was sitting on his bed with him, half naked, and he looked fucking _hot_. 

Without a word, Jensen surged forward, one hand snaking behind Jared's head to fist in his chestnut locks as he crushed their lips together. Jared's lips parted in a shocked gasp, and Jensen took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Jared's lips, massaging the other man's tongue with his own feverishly. He'd been waiting for so long to do this, and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.

Before Jensen could deepen the kiss even more, Jared moaned softly, turning his head to break their contact. “Jensen,” he panted out his breaths. “What're you doing?” His tongue slid over his lips as he glanced at Jensen, his cheeks reddening when he tasted the other man there. “We-We can't do this.”

Anger bubbled up inside Jensen when Jared told him that they couldn't do this. “Why not?” Jensen asked, crawling closer to Jared even as Jared tried to put more distance between them. His hands reached out for Jared, gripping his biceps and holding him in place. “I know you want this,” he assured Jared. “I'm not blind. I've seen the way you've been looking at me recently. I've seen the way you've looked at me since we got here. You want me. So...take me.”

Again, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared's, only to groan in displeasure when Jared turned his head again. “Jay, c'mon,” he pleaded, hands roaming over Jared's exposed chest, fingers gripping tightly so Jared couldn't bolt. “You want this. _I_ want this. What's the problem?”

More than anything, Jared wanted to kiss Jensen back. He wanted to forget everything that was happening right now and just lose himself in Jensen like the other man was offering. But he couldn't. “Jensen...I can't. We're on the job. We...can't just...take whatever we want.”

If the job was what Jared was worried about, Jensen could fix that. Crawling into Jared's lap, Jensen pressed his body tightly against Jared, leaving no space between them. “Don't worry about the job,” he instructed, lips skimming over the shell of Jared's ear. “No one has to know. It's just us here. I won't say anything. Please? Jay, I want you. Please?”

Jensen begging was almost enough to push Jared over the edge. It was true. He did want this. But he was also on the job. And it didn't matter if Jensen wouldn't tell anyone – Jared would still know. And he was terrible at keeping secrets – especially from his team. “Jensen, please?” Jared whimpered, head involuntarily tilting to the side to allow Jensen better access to his neck as Jensen's lips and teeth teased the skin there.

“Please what, Jay?” Jensen breathed against Jared's skin. “Let me take what I want.” It wasn't a question – Jensen wanted Jared, and he wasn't going to be denied. Slowly, he ground down against Jared, the thin fabric of his sweat pants leaving nothing to Jared's imagination. A small smirk came to Jensen's lips when Jared's hands came up to grip his hips. It was obvious Jared didn't know if he wanted to push Jensen away or pull him closer.

Without hesitation, Jensen gripped Jared's chin with one hand, forcing Jared's head back so he could devour Jared's lips once more. His free hand came up to Jared's throat, thumb pressing against Jared's jaw to help him manipulate the other man's head whichever way he wanted. “Let me have you,” Jensen whispered against Jared's lips, biting into the soft flesh of Jared's kiss swollen lower lip. “Say yes.”

Jared's mind was foggy. Jensen's thick, hot erection was tenting his sleep pants and pressing against Jared's body, and he didn't even know which way was up anymore. “Yes, Jensen, God, yes,” he muttered, fingers gripping at Jensen's skin wherever he could touch hard enough to bruise. 

As soon as Jared said yes, Jensen wasted no time moving forward. Roughly, he shoved Jared's shoulders, knocking the other man onto his back on the bed. He then crawled down Jared's body, practically ripping Jared's jeans open in his frenzy to get the other man naked underneath him. Once Jared's jeans were open, Jensen shoved his hand down the front of Jared's pants, past his boxers to touch the hot flesh of Jared's interested cock.

A loud moan broke from Jared's throat as soon as Jensen's hand was on him, Jared's back arching off the mattress. “That's it, Jay,” Jensen breathed, fingers curling around Jared's semi-hard flesh. “Give me everything you have. Don't hold back. You're mine.”

The fact that Jensen was talking registered vaguely in Jared's mind, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. It had been so long since anyone had touched him that Jared was just trying to focus on not blowing his load too quickly. As an afterthought, he was _really_ happy that he'd taken an extra long shower this morning to release some of his tension. His hands groped for Jensen, grabbing anywhere he could reach, only to have his hands slapped away as soon as he touched flesh. 

When Jensen pulled away, Jared let out a whimper. “J-Jensen,” he breathed, head lifting from the pillow to look for the other man. He heard him rummaging through the drawer moments before he was back on the mattress with him, covering Jared's body with his own. Again, Jared gasped when Jensen gripped the remaining fabric hiding Jared's body and all but ripped it off him. “Jensen, please?” Jared begged, feeling vulnerable and exposed now that he was completely naked and Jensen was still fully dressed.

Jensen made quick work of stripping out of his own clothing before he blanketed Jared's body with his own once more. “Keep begging for me, Jay,” Jensen purred against the shell of Jared's ear once more. Rolling his hips downward, Jensen rubbed his erection against Jared's, dragging another moan out of the other man. “Beg me. Tell me you're mine, Jay.”

It felt like he was having an out of body experience. Surely, there was no way he was allowing this to happen. But here he was, naked, underneath Jensen who was making his body sing. “I am,” Jared whispered, nodding frantically as pleasure shot through his body. “I'm yours, Jensen. Please...don't stop. Oh God.”

“I'm not stopping,” Jensen assured his lover. Quickly, he gripped Jared's hip, forcing him onto his belly. He ignored it when Jared whined in protest, instead focusing on the task at hand. Popping the cap on the lube he'd fished out of the drawer, Jensen squirted a liberal amount onto his palm, coating three fingers in the gel. 

Before Jared had a chance to turn back around, Jensen pressed his hand against the other man's shoulder, holding him in place. With the hand he'd coated in lube, Jensen worked the firm globes of Jared's ass, spreading him open for whatever Jensen had planned. Within seconds, Jensen's index finger was pressed against Jared's hole, probing for entrance. 

Jared grunted in disapproval when Jensen pressed against him, preventing him from rolling back around. However, before he could say anything else, Jensen was pressing against his hole, causing Jared to sharply inhale. “Ungh...J-Jensen,” Jared whimpered, biting into his bottom lip to take his attention off the pain that was shooting up his spine. 

A small moan escaped Jensen when his index finger finally breached Jared. “Damn, Jay, you're so tight,” Jensen breathed. Again, he leaned in and nipped at the tender flesh of Jared's neck. “Relax for me, baby. Let me take care of you.” Slowly working his finger in and out of Jared, Jensen nipped at his skin. “Let me give you what you want, Jay.”

All Jared could do was moan in response. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, and he was just focused on not losing his mind. Another small whimper broke from him when Jensen added a second finger, sliding it in alongside his first one. Jared's hands gripped at the sheets beneath him, fingers balled into fists as he focused on relaxing his body. He wanted this – there was no denying it. He knew that he shouldn't want this, but he couldn't help it. Jensen had been his only source of personal interaction for weeks, and there was no denying the physical attraction between the two of them. 

After a few more moments, Jensen added a third finger, working Jared open with expert skill. “Mmmm...” Jensen moaned against Jared's shoulder, sucking the skin between his plush lips. “Tell me you're mine again. I like to hear you say it.”

When Jensen nipped at his shoulder, Jared gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. “I'm yours,” he assured Jensen, pressing his body back against the other man's. “C'mon...I-I think I'm ready. Don't wanna wait anymore, Jensen.” Again, Jared pressed back against him. “Lemme turn back over. Wanna see you.”

Without hesitation, Jensen gripped Jared's hip, pulling his hand free from the other man before he roughly flipped him onto his back. Gripping Jared's thigh with one hand, Jensen forced Jared's leg around him, giving him access to Jared's body in the most intimate way possible. His right hand slid up Jared's thigh, over his side up to his face, cupping his cheek as he pulled him into a needy kiss. Meanwhile, his left hand gripped the base of his own cock, guiding himself into Jared's prepared hole. Slowly, he pulled back, licking his lips, the taste of Jared lingering there before he began to push into his lover.

As Jensen pushed into him, Jared gasped, biting his lip to keep most of the noises stifled. His hands continued to grip Jensen's shoulders, fingernails biting into Jensen's flesh. He was grateful that Jensen was taking this slow, the other man stopping every few inches to allow Jared time to adjust. Finally, he was all the way in, stopping his movements completely to allow Jared to get used to the invasion. 

After a few more moments, Jared pushed his hips back experimentally, moaning softly at how full he felt. When it wasn't too painful anymore, Jared pressed back once more, biting into his bottom lip to stifle another moan that wanted to slip from his lips. “M-Move, Jensen,” Jared whispered with a nod. “M'okay...you can move. Please?” Quickly, Jared lifted his upper body off the bed, capturing Jensen's lips, pushing his tongue past the other man's lips. A small gasp escaped him, the noise being swallowed up in the kiss, as Jensen began to slowly pull out.

As he kissed Jared, Jensen braced himself with his right hand, left hand sliding up Jared's side, snaking around his back, fingers biting lightly into his lover's smooth, perfect skin. Slowly, he started moving, pulling almost all the way out of the younger male, leaving just the tip inside before just as slowly pushing back in. 

Small moans and groans filled the room as the men continued to move as one, Jensen gradually picking up the pace with each thrust, setting a steady rhythm. Jared's fingertips bit into Jensen's shoulders as he pulled him impossibly closer, his lips once again claiming Jensen's in a heated, passionate kiss, their tongues tangling once more. Jensen's left hand slid around from Jared's back, teasing his lover's peaked nipple, pinching the nub lightly before his hand slid downward, moving over smooth, baby soft skin, feeling Jared's muscles rippling under his touch. 

His fingers wrapped around Jared's hard, leaking shaft once he reached his destination, stroking the other man in time with his thrusts. Jensen then angled his hips, snapping forward. A smile spread across his features when Jared's lips parted, his eyes squeezing tightly closed. Jared's fingers bit harder into Jensen's flesh, letting Jensen know he had hit that sweet spot inside his lover he had been aiming for. With each thrust thereafter, he made sure to hit Jared's prostate, wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible for his lover. 

Jared could feel his orgasm coming, his whole body growing somewhat tense. He just hoped Jensen would get the message because there was no way he could even form words to tell Jensen he was about to cum right now. Not when Jensen was making him feel so damn good. 

When he felt Jared's body tensing, Jensen knew he was about to cum. “Say my name when you cum, baby,” Jensen ordered, needing to hear his name falling off Jared's lips once more. His grip on Jared's cock tightened to just this side of painful, warning Jared that he wasn't about to let him disobey.

Another gasped groan escaped Jared when Jensen gripped his erection like that. “Fuck...Jensen, please, let me cum,” he breathed. “Jensen...please...Jensen.” Luckily, his pleas seemed to make Jensen happy, the other man resuming his stroking motions on Jared's cock. His hands balled into fists against Jensen's back, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot out of his dick, coating Jensen's hand and splashing against Jared's stomach. 

After a few more thrusts, he felt Jared's release wetting his hand. Giving a few more thrusts, Jensen came inside Jared, moaning as he did, head tilting forward, stifling the louder noises against Jared's shoulder. Finally, their pleasure subsided, leaving both men panting and gasping as they lie next to each other, blankets pulled up to their waists. 

“So...” Jared panted, trying to catch his breath after their extracurricular activities. “Do you wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?” Nightmares were a very powerful thing – they could unlock secrets the brain didn't want to admit in the light of day.

Slowly, Jensen turned his attention to Jared. “I was dreaming about that night,” Jensen answered, his fingers running lazy circles into his abdomen where Jared's cum was drying on his skin. “I, uh, I saw the man who killed Danni.”

Shocked, Jared rolled onto his side, using his arm to prop him up so that he could look into Jensen's eyes. “You saw him?” Jared asked, eyes searching Jensen's face. Jensen merely nodded, leaving Jared in suspense. “Who was it, Jensen? Who did you see?”

Of course, Jared was only interested in hearing who he'd seen. Now, he could run to his little cop buddies and give them the whole story. And then he would leave Jensen. Just like everyone else did. “It was Christian Kane,” Jensen answered, mossy green eyes blank as they stared back at Jared. “He came in and got into an argument with Danni. I don't remember what it was about because he hit me, but I know they were yelling. And before I knew it, Danneel was dead. Christian Kane is your guy.”


	3. Chapter Three

“Yeah, Christian Kane,” Jared verified, glancing over his shoulder when he heard Jensen entering the kitchen. “Great, just have them call me when we're in the clear. Thanks Alona, you're the best.” With a wide smile on his lips, Jared hung up the phone, turning his attention to Jensen. “Hey, how'd you sleep?”

Slowly, Jensen made his way to the table beside Jared. “Like a baby,” he answered. Without hesitation, Jensen leaned in, crushing his lips against Jared's. He didn't miss the surprised gasp that escaped Jared when Jensen did so. “Who was on the phone?” Jensen asked, making his way to the fridge where he knew there was some leftover bacon waiting for him. 

Still slightly shocked from the kiss, Jared merely stared at Jensen open mouthed for a moment. “Um...it was Alona,” Jared finally managed to answer. “She runs the IT department on my team. She was just getting the details of the case so we can close it up. My team is going to track down Christian today and hopefully we'll be able to get out of here tonight. They're gonna call me when they've got him.”

Grabbing the bacon from the fridge, Jensen tossed it into the microwave for thirty seconds before he turned to face Jared. “Alright,” he mumbled, arms crossed over his chest as he crossed his ankles. “So...what's that mean for me and you?”

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Jared could only look at Jensen in shock. “Um...I-I don't know,” he answered, shaking his head. “What do you want it to mean for us?” Honestly, Jared didn't want them to be over. But he also knew that if Jeffrey or the rest of the team found out what they'd done, Jared would probably have to make a trip to HR. After all, Jensen was technically a job right now. And it was frowned upon to catch feelings for the job.

Bacon forgotten, Jensen closed the distance between himself and Jared, crushing their lips together once more. When Jared gasped in shock, Jensen took the opportunity to shove his tongue past Jared's parted lips, tangling it with Jared's as he moaned into the other man's mouth. “You're mine,” Jensen practically growled when the kiss broke. Before Jared could respond, Jensen kissed him again, hands fisting in Jared's T-shirt as he pulled him off his chair.

With one swipe of his arm over the table, Jensen managed to send everything crashing to the floor. He ignored Jared's protests that he was making a mess, instead maneuvering Jared so that he was lying on his back on the smooth surface. Jensen then made quick work of getting Jared's lower body naked, tossing Jared's sleep pants and boxers across the room.

“Jensen...” Jared breathed, eyes following his clothing as Jensen tossed it across the room. “What're you doing?” He didn't even know why he was asking. Jared could clearly figure out what Jensen was doing. Really, he just wanted to know why – they really shouldn't be doing this until after Jared figured everything out with his job.

Not even bothering to take his pants off, Jensen merely tugged his erect member from his sweatpants, lining up with Jared's entrance. “Taking what's mine,” Jensen answered, guiding his cock into Jared's hole. Thankfully, he was still open from last night. And Jensen was pleased to find that Jared hadn't had a chance to take a shower yet, so he was still wet with Jensen's cum from earlier. “Don't tell me you don't want me to.”

Jared wasn't even going to waste his time protesting. Instead, he groaned loudly as Jensen breached him, fingers gripping at the table top. “Fuck,” he breathed, breath already quickening as he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist. “God...Jensen...fuck.”

This time, Jensen didn't waste him time going slow, instead setting a brutal pace right off the bat. Roughly, he gripped Jared's hips, pulling the other man against him even tighter. “I love it when you talk dirty,” he chuckled, rolling his hips against Jared's. “Keep going...get dirty baby.”

The fact that Jensen wanted him to talk dirty was laughable. Jared could barely form words when Jensen had him like this, let alone a sentence. “Can't...” he breathed, head thrashing from side to side. His back arched off the table when Jensen angled his hips and hit Jared's prostate, Jared's lips parting on a loud moan. “God...Jensen...please...I can't.”

Just because Jared couldn't talk dirty didn't mean Jensen couldn't. “You love this, don't you?” he asked, slamming his hips against Jared's so hard that if he hadn't been holding Jared's hips, the other man would have moved up the table. “Love it when I have my big cock inside you?” He took Jared's whimpered nod as a yes. “Want me to cum inside you baby?” Again, Jared's response was a mere whimper. “Say it,” Jensen ordered. “Beg me for it.”

“Please...” Jared whimpered, his hand moving toward his own cock since Jensen wasn't giving it nearly enough attention. When Jensen slapped his hand away, Jared all but whined with disapproval. “Jensen...please? I need to cum...please...cum inside me. I want you to. Please?”

Satisfied, Jensen angled his hips once more, hitting Jared's prostate with each thrust. “Gonna make you cum without even touching you, baby. Just let it happen.” Repositioning so that he could lean over Jared, Jensen gripped Jared's wrists, pinning them to the table. “Cum for me, baby. You know you want to. Only for me, Jay. Mine.”

Sure enough, as if his body was waiting for permission from Jensen, Jared's back arched off the table and hot spurts of cum shot from his dick as soon as Jensen ordered him to. When his orgasm subsided, Jared was panting out his breaths. He vaguely felt Jensen stiffen above him before he felt the hot ropes of cum shooting into his body. “Fuck,” he breathed once more, hissing when Jensen pulled out of him. 

Once Jensen had tucked himself back into his pants, he moved to the microwave again. He thumbed the thirty second button once more, waiting for his bacon to heat back up. When the timer went off this time, Jensen pulled the bacon from the microwave and placed it on the table, tearing into it almost immediately. His eyes followed Jared as the other man quickly dressed himself. “You should take a shower,” he suggested, crunching on another piece of bacon. “I'll listen for your phone to go off and come get you if it does.”

Although Jared wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving his phone, he knew that he did need a shower. Hell, it might be his only chance to get one before his team called him. “Yeah,” he answered with a small nod. “Okay. Just...come get me if it rings. It's going to be important.”

“I will, baby,” Jensen assured Jared with a smile. “Go. And don't use all of the hot water. I'm gonna want one later.” When he heard the water turn on, Jensen grabbed the phone, flipping it over before he popped the back off of it. Quickly, Jensen flicked the battery out of it, tossing it into the trash before putting the phone back where he got it. There – no more distractions.

**~~**

Tom kicked open the door to Christian Kane's apartment, allowing Michael to jog into the room first before he followed. “FBI, get on your knees!” Tom ordered, pointing his gun directly at Christian's head to let him know he wasn't playing around. Luckily, the other man did as he was told, hands above his head as though he was surrendering. Glancing at Michael to make sure he had his back, Tom lowered his weapon, moving to cuff Christian. “Christian Kane, you are under arrest for the murder of Danneel Harris. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?”

Before Christian could answer, another man came running down the stairs, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. “What the hell is going on in here?!” he demanded, eyes searching from Christian to Tom, to Michael, and back. “Let him go right now! Who the hell do you people think you are?!”

Just as the man was about to move closer to Christian, Michael stopped him. “Sir, you need to back up,” he warned. “We're taking Christian down to the station. We have reason to believe that he is responsible for the death of Officer Danneel Harris.”

Ignoring Michael, the man slapped Micheal's hand away from his chest. “Like Hell you are!” he argued. Pointing to the table, the man explained, “I'm Private Investigator Steven Carlson – Christian Kane is a client of mine. He's not the man you're looking for. And if you uncuff him, I can give you everything I have to prove it.”

Quickly, Michael shook his head. “I'm sorry, I can't do that,” he argued. “You're just going to have to meet us at the station with everything you have. Right now, we're under direct orders to bring him in. And we're going to follow that order. So please, step aside.”

Although he could see it in Steven's eyes that he didn't want to do as he was told, he did. As they headed out of the apartment, Steven called out that he would be right behind them. He also assured them that they were making a mistake, and the real killer was still out there.

**~~**

Back at the station, Steven and Christian went over everything they'd been able to compile over the last two weeks. And it was a very compelling case. They even had eye witness accounts backing up their story. “So...there's just one thing that's confusing me,” Jeffrey explained as he leaned forward in his chair, hands resting on the table. “If you had an idea that you were going to be framed, why didn't you come to the police earlier and plead your case?”

“Honestly, I didn't think anyone would believe me,” Christian explained. “I saw the way they were treating him when they left Danneel's place, and I knew he had them all on his side. That's what he does – he manipulates people. He makes people believe he's good, and innocent, when in reality he needs help.”

He knew it was crazy, but Jeffrey believed Christian. There was enough evidence compiled there to make a believable case, and Jeffrey hadn't come here to catch the wrong guy. “I believe you,” he assured Christian. “You're free to leave. Steven can collect your belongings and take you back to your apartment. We'll keep this quiet. We don't want anyone else to know what we know. Just keep your head down and wait for us to tell you that you're safe. Until then, you stay close to Steven. Just in case you're in danger.”

With that, Jeffrey left the room, flinging open his cell phone as he did. “Alona?” he barked when there was an answer on the other line. “Get me Padalecki on the line.” He waited for a moment after Alona's muttered 'yes, sir.' His brows knit in confusion and panic raced through him when Alona came back on the line and told him Jared's phone was going straight to voicemail. “Dammit,” he grumped. “Keep trying to reach him!”

Angrily, Jeffrey slammed his phone closed. “There's been a break in the case,” he explained to his team as he started pulling on his jacket. “We got the wrong guy. Jared isn't picking up his phone. We need to get to that cabin.”

Frowning deeply, Tom grabbed his jacket, already pulling it on. “Why?” he asked, knowing the rest of the team was thinking the same thing. “What's wrong with Jared? Is he in some kind of trouble?”

“I hope not,” Jeffrey frowned, shaking his head. “Christian's not our guy. _Jensen_ killed Danneel. There's all kinds of proof for it. But right now, we need to worry about getting to Jared.”

**~~**

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips as he stared at the straight flush Jared had just revealed. “Hmm...that's a really good hand, Jay,” he complimented, biting into his bottom lip. “But...it doesn't beat four of a kind.” His eyes sparkled as they raked over Jared's body. “I guess it's time for you to lose that shirt.”

The door burst open just as Jared was about to take off his shirt, causing him to jump. When he saw Tom and Jeffrey come into the room, he calmed down though. Frowning deeply, Jared asked, “Guys, what's going on?”

Completely ignoring Jared, Tom grabbed Jensen, yanking him out of his chair. “Jensen Ackles, you're under arrest for the murder of Officer Danneel Harris,” Tom started, reading Jensen his rights as he clasped the handcuffs around his wrists.

Everything was spinning out of control. Jared felt like he was going to be sick. Jensen was being arrested? This wasn't happening. This was impossible. He heard Jeffrey yelling at him – asking why he hadn't picked up his phone. “Uh...it-it never rang,” Jared answered, still watching in shock as Tom manhandled Jensen into the handcuffs. “What's going on?”

Jeffrey roughly snatched Jared's phone off of the table, pulling the back off. “The battery's gone,” Jeffrey explained, showing it to Jared. “Where did your battery go, Padalecki? You're supposed to keep this on you at all times! What the hell were you thinking?!”

Brows knit in confusion, Jared glanced at Jensen accusingly. He'd been the only other person with the phone. And Jared sure as hell hadn't touched the battery. “Jensen...you took the battery out of my phone?” Jared asked, his voice cracking as it dawned on him just what was happening.

A smug smirk came to Jensen's lips when Jared spoke to him. “I didn't want any distractions, baby,” Jensen explained. “You were always on that damn phone talking to your fucking team. I don't compete with other people, Jared. And you're mine. You said it yourself.” Before Jensen could say anything else, Tom roughly led him out of the cabin, shoving him into the back seat of his car.

**~~**

He felt dirty. This whole time he'd been with Jensen, Jensen had been lying to him. Jensen had been the murderer. Jared had allowed a murderer to...do those things to him. He felt violated. When a cup of coffee was placed in front of him, Jared tried to curl in on himself even further. He hated that his team knew...hell, he wasn't even sure what his team knew, but he was sure they knew something.

“Sweetie, it's going to be a long night,” Alona whispered, taking a seat in front of Jared. “You need to drink this. You look like you need it.”

Jared really wanted to drink it. But he didn't want to move. “How much do you know?” Jared asked, his voice small, barely recognizable even to his own ears. “Do-Do you know everything? Does-Does...the whole team know what happened in that cabin?”

A small frown came to Alona's lips at the question. “Well...Jensen has been saying things,” she explained. “But the team doesn't really believe anything he says. He's apparently known to be a master manipulator. And a liar...so, we're not taking anything he says to heart, ya know?” Pushing the coffee toward Jared, Alona insisted, “Drink. You need caffeine. You have dark circles.”

It was amazing that even when everything seemed to be working against him, Alona could still make him smile. “Okay,” he chuckled, taking the coffee mug between his hands. He smiled widely at her before he took a long swig, enjoying the warm, caffeinated beverage. 

**~~**

Jensen rolled his eyes as Tom interrogated him, not really paying attention to what the oaf in the room was saying. “I told you, I'm not talking to anyone but Jared,” Jensen answered. “Where's Jared. I want to see Jared.”

“You're not going to see Jared,” Tom sneered, leaning over Jensen's chair. “You're stuck with me. And it doesn't really matter to me one way or another if you talk. I have you pinned for this. There's no way you're getting out of this one, Ackles.”

Angrily, Jensen turned his attention to Tom, glaring at him. “You can't keep him from me,” Jensen assured the other man. “He's _mine_.” Turning his attention back to the mirror on the other side of the room, Jensen smirked. “He wants to see me. Don't you, Jared? C'mon, baby, don't do this to me. I need to see you.”

The hand that landed on Jared's shoulder had him jumping once more. “Jared, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do,” Samantha assured him, eyes ticking to Jeffrey for reassurance. “You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. Hell, it might be better if you don't. We really shouldn't give Jensen what he wants.”

There was a part of Jared that didn't want to go in there. But he knew he had to. It was just as much for his own sake as it was for Jensen's. “No,” Jared whispered, shaking his head. “I have to go in there.” Slowly, he moved toward the door, swinging it open. “Tom, I can take it from here,” Jared assured him, biting into his bottom lip when Tom clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room. “I heard you were asking for me,” Jared explained. “Why do you wanna see me? I have nothing to say to you.”

Frowning deeply, Jensen cocked his head to the side. “Don't be like that,” he warned, almost pouting. “Sit down...I wanna talk to you.” He watched as Jared did as he was told, his cock twitching in his jeans. “I missed you.” He got no response from Jared, which pissed him off. “Are you just going to sit there with your teeth in your mouth?” he asked, irritated. “Fucking talk, Jared!”

“I told you, I have nothing to say to you,” Jared answered, his whole body shaking, though he hoped it wasn't noticeable. “You lied to me. This whole time, you were lying to me. You were in a cabin with me for two fucking weeks, and _every day_ you lied to me.” Scoffing, Jared shook his head. “You made me think I was helping you. That you were traumatized! And this whole time, you were playing me! And for what?! What did you get out of it, Jensen?!”

Without skipping a beat, Jensen answered, “You.” Another wide smile came to Jensen's lips as he leaned further on the table, closing the distance between himself and Jared a little more. “I wanted you the minute I saw your picture. The minute I met you, I knew you were meant to be mine.”

Disgust washed over Jared, making him feel sick. “I am _not_ yours!” he argued, shaking his head adamantly. “Just thinking about what you did makes me sick, Jensen.” Again, Jared scoffed, unable to believe that Jensen could possibly think he still had a shot with him. “I could never be yours after that. We're done here.”

Now, Jensen was pissed. When Jared went to stand, Jensen grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving. “You think this changes anything?” he demanded, his grip tightening when Jared tried to get free. “You gave yourself to me. You loved every second of it. Do you honestly think you'll ever be able to be with anyone again without thinking about me, Jared?” Laughing, Jensen continued, “You're crazy if you do. You...are...mine. _Forever_.”

Before Jared had a chance to answer, he was being yanked away from Jensen by Tom, Jeffrey moving to yank Jensen out of his chair and haul him into his holding cell. When Tom asked him if he was alright, Jared merely nodded, unsure what else to do. His whole body was shaking – he was in shock. 

As Genevieve gave him a ride home, Jared stared out the window. He couldn't get Jensen's words out of his head. _You gave yourself to me._ He had. Jared had known it was wrong, and he hadn't cared. He'd _begged_ for it. _You loved every second of it._ Again, it was true. Jensen wasn't wrong about that. _Do you honestly think you'll ever be able to be with anyone again without thinking about me, Jared?_ Honestly, Jared wasn't sure. It wasn't like he had much of a social life. But now there was the threat of seeing a murderer every time he got intimate with someone. _You're crazy if you do. You...are...mine. Forever._

And the scariest part of it all was that Jared knew Jensen was right.

**~~**

Jared groaned as he rolled over onto his side, glancing at the alarm clock on his night stand. His phone was buzzing _again_, but he just couldn't bring himself to answer it right now. His team could do one job without him. After the day he'd had, Jared was pretty sure he deserved a break. After all, it wasn't every day that a man learned he'd spread his legs for a murderer. Jared's team would understand if he ignored a phone call.

Fully content just rolling over and going back to sleep, Jared groaned in frustration once more when he heard a knock on his door. Shoving the blankets off his body, Jared padded through his house toward the front door. When he reached it, he yanked it open, not even checking to see who was there first. “I need some time off guys, come on! I told you this at the station!” Jared exclaimed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I didn't ask,” a familiar voice said, causing Jared's eyes to widen comically. He didn't have a chance to react before the door was pulled from his hand and slammed shut, Jared's personal space being invaded by a familiar body. “I missed you,” the man said, pressing his body flush against Jared's as he shoved the other man into the wall.

Everything was happening so fast – Jared didn't have time to react. “J-Jensen,” he breathed, biting into his bottom lip when his body instantly responded to being this close to Jensen again. “What are you doing here? How-How did you even get here? I thought...you're supposed to be in prison.”

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared spoke. “I was never one to do what I was supposed to,” Jensen assured Jared. “You know that.” Pressing his body closer to Jared's, Jensen breathed in the other man's scent, eyes slipping closed in pleasure. “Did you really think I was going to let them keep me away from you, Jay? I told you, you're mine.”

Again, Jared bit into his lip as pleasure jolted through his whole body. “Jensen,” he breathed, swallowing thickly. His body shouldn't be responding. Not like this – not to Jensen. “You can't be here,” Jared breathed, shaking his head. “I'm an agent. If-If people see you here, I could get into a lot of trouble.”

Quickly, Jensen shook his head, pulling away from Jared. “No one is going to see me here,” he assured the other man. “We're leaving. You and me are gonna go somewhere no one will ever think to look for us, baby.”

His head was spinning. “What?” Jared asked, shaking his head. “I can't just leave, Jensen. I have a job here. And I have a life here. And...you _killed_ someone! You should be in prison right now.” But Jared couldn't deny the fact that he didn't want Jensen in prison right now – he wanted him right here. With him. 

“What's more important baby?” Jensen whispered, eyes locked on Jared's. “Me? Or your job?” Leaning in, Jensen crushed his lips against Jared's, taking advantage of the way Jared's lips parted on a moan so Jensen could shove his tongue into his mouth. “I know you want me. I can feel your need pressing against me right now, so you can't even deny it.”

It was true – Jared wanted Jensen. And his sleep pants weren't doing much to hide the obvious bulge. “Yeah, I want you,” Jared admitted, swallowing again. “But there's nothing I can do about that. You're a fugitive. It would never work out between the two of us. So what do you want me to do, Jensen?”

Without missing a beat, Jensen answered, “Pick one, Jay – me, or them? You can't have us both. Like you said, I'm a fugitive. And your team will never accept us. They'll _always_ try to get you away from me. So pick one, Jared.” Nipping at Jared's earlobe, Jensen suggested, “Pick me. I'm the only one who can give you what you need.”

Jared's breath hitched in his throat when Jensen bit his earlobe. “Okay,” he whispered, nodding erratically. “Alright, I pick you. Like I have a fucking choice.” Leaning in, Jared captured Jensen's lips in a hungry kiss. “I'm yours, Jensen. Forever.”

**~~**

“Tom, you need to relax,” Jared soothed, eyes ticking over to Jensen as he drove them to some unknown destination. “I told you, I'm fine. I just...needed to get away for a little while after everything that happened. I cleared it with Jeffrey before I just left.” There was a pause on the other end while Tom spoke. “Tom, I promise, I am fine. I'll be back before you know it.” Another pause. “Of course I'll arrest him if I see him. But Tom, I honestly don't think Jensen is stupid enough to seek me out.” Again, Jared paused while Tom spoke. “Yeah, I know man. I'll see you soon. Bye.”

As soon as Jared hung up the phone, Jensen snatched the device away from him and chucked it out the window. “Now, I really do have you all to myself,” he smiled, pulling Jared closer against his body. “We'll get you a new phone when we make a stop for gas, or something.”

Smiling softly at Jensen, Jared merely shook his head. “It doesn't matter to me,” he assured the other man. “It's not like I need a phone when I'm with you anyway. You're the only person I'll need to get a hold of right? We can just pick one up whenever.”

A wide smile came to Jensen's lips at Jared's words. “C'mere,” he smirked, pulling Jared into a kiss once he'd stopped at the red light. “Mmm...you're mine, Jared,” he breathed against the other man's skin, nipping Jared's bottom lip playfully.

Before the light turned green, Jared stole another kiss. He should have felt worse about this. He was uprooting his entire life for Jensen – for a _fugitive_. But instead of fear or panic, he felt safe and secure. He knew he'd made the right decision for himself. “Forever,” Jared smiled, settling back into his seat right up against Jensen.


End file.
